


J-Hope fingers you for the first time & makes you squirt

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [15]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: J-Hope uses his fingers on you for the first timeVaguely a part of our headcanon universe





	J-Hope fingers you for the first time & makes you squirt

How should I wear my hair?

You double-tap the picture and your mouth goes dry. His dimples are visible as he smiles , though perhaps it is a little more lopsided than usual. Through a curtain of damp brown hair, he is winking at you, the camera framing just enough of his bare neck and shoulders to give you the impression that he is fresh out of the shower. It’s Hoseok, so of course it is nothing explicit….but it gets you a little hot under the collar anyway. You castigate yourself, realizing that you are staring too hard at the water droplets collected at his exposed collar bone. Distractedly, you reread the message.

You should wear it curly to match mine. Hoseok’s curls had been a little limp after he left your apartment the last time, you remember with a reverent smirk.

The response is immediate. Can I see? 

Not yet.

He sends a crying face in response but otherwise is silent, and you slide your phone onto the counter with a grin. It’d surprised you when Hoseok had asked you only a few days earlier if you’d come as his date to the BTS album launch party. After all, you’d only been dating a month ,and that was barely anytime at all. Yet when you thought about it, you couldn’t recall feeling this intensity so soon with any of your exes. None of them made your heart flutter, and only with him had your libido been sent into overdrive. But then, none of them were Jung Hoseok. It had dogged you, begging and whining, for the entire week that you had been apart. A small pit in your stomach had transformed into deep, gut-curling hunger, holding you in a state of constant frustration. The memory of Hoseok’s hands running up your body, and feeling him slam you hard into the sofa cushions, was already making you ache inside as though you were starving. You knew that you needed some relief. Fingertips brushing your clitoris, you explored the white lace of your underwear, making it pulse hard. You stared at your semi-naked refection in the bathroom mirror, cheeks rosy beneath a frame of short brunette waves. Again, you tried to dissuade the throbbing, as you first circled your clit and then slipped a finger between your wet labia. You groaned, feeling the heat rising to your face as you continued to touch yourself. But it never peaked, and you gave up after a few minutes of frantic effort. Rinsing your hands under warm water, you sigh and slide your dress from the hanger. For now you’d have to ride it out.

An hour later, your phone sounded again, and you jumped up anxiously.

I’m outside. Can I come in?

Just reading his words made your heart lurch and you dashed to the hallway, slipping on your kitten heels. Adrenaline began to trickle through your system, making your heart thump hard in your chest. You exhaled long and slow as you turned the handle.

“Hi, ” you manage in a squeak, trying to steady yourself. Your boyfriend was wearing tight black jeans, ripped at the knees, and into those he had loosely tucked in his shirt. The print was large wild florals, open at the collar where a dainty pendant dangled against the pit of his neck. Especially paired with the delicate ringlets of his hair, he looked soft and romantic. He was impossibly beautiful- your knees felt weak just looking at him.

“Wow..” he exhaled, as though he was echoing your thoughts. His smile was toothy and bright as he appraised you, lips parted slightly, as though he had forgotten how to speak. His unrelenting gaze made you blush. Instead, he reached out to brush your curls from your cheeks, tucking them behind your ears. You felt a tingle run down your spine as his fingers traveled down your earlobe and lightly toyed with the dangly earrings. A speechless Hoseok was definitely very unexpected. You couldn’t help but to lean into his hand, wondering if he too was remembering the sweet parting you had shared last time.

“Do you like it?” You prompt, a slight smirk tugging at your pink lips.

Hoseok returned the smile, nodding shyly. “You look so pretty. Like a little yellow angel.” The sincerity in his voice warms you.

“It’s been a long week.” You say in a small voice, drawing in your bottom lip. Instinctively you move in closer to his body.

“Yeah, it has.” Hoseok agrees earnestly. “I’ve missed you.” His slender hand cups your face as the other finds your waist, disturbing the loose material of your bright sundress. The door clicks behind you as you move backwards with him into your apartment, your lips meeting in a soft kiss. It was sweet and tender, though you could feel his smile change as you deepened it. All too soon, Hoseok had pulled away, leaving you breathless and starry-eyed. He is looking at you intently through long lashes, and you search his face longingly, wanting to know why he had stopped .

“…I was impatient."He says slowly. And you know instantly what he is referring to. It takes you aback a little, and you feel slightly winded as you look up at him. "Do you… want to take things more slowly?”

The tone of his voice is serious, yet there’s a charged undercurrent in his words that makes your stomach knot. You were the one who is impatient, or atleast , you were both as impatient as each other.

“What?” You ask, incredulous. “No, of course not, Hobi… I mean…” Your voice trails off at your confession and you continue in a small, breathy whisper.

“I loved it…last time. I’ve thought about nothing else all week…”

Hoseok smiled widely, his dark eyes sparkling as he brushes his fingertips against your warm cheek. “I’m glad you feel the same way.”

Unconsciously you move, him guiding you until you feel the hard surface of the kitchen counter against your back. Everything about him is intoxicating as your lips crash. You think you can smell lime, and something like freshly cut cedar…it’s refreshing, bright. On his breath you can taste mint, and it makes your tongue tingle as you intensify the kiss. The grasp on your waist becomes stronger, more needy, and you run your hands along his slim figure in response. Curiously, he has curves of his own; though they are subtle, balanced artfully with soft muscle. It surprises you how naturally Hoseok responds to your slightest movements. You are eager to match him, so that soon you are both enthralled in a passionate embrace.

Though time seemed to have stopped altogether, you were growing steadily more aware of the wetness spreading between your legs. You tried to cross your thighs a little, your clitoris pounding uncomfortably… and of course the movement wasn’t missed. Hoseok’s breath catches in his throat. He breaks contact with your lips, lightly pecking your cheek, your neck, and moving down to the exposed skin of your collar. As he holds you close, an unmistakable, hard lump presses into your hip. Your heartbeat skips as your body responds lewdly to his growing erection.

“A-ah… Hobi…” You plead as he peppers your skin with sweet kisses. His left hand is running under the hem of your dress, and you feel his fingers trail over your hip, slipping under the thin elastic of your panties. Was he really going to fuck you here?

Hoseok’s mouth was at your ear, making your skin prickle.

“I’m seriously going crazy.” He whines, though you hear the amusement in his voice. You press your foreheads together, his hot breath tickling your nose as he exhales.

Finally, achingly slowly, his fingers slip under the lace and you feel him tug them down your thighs. He teases apart your crossed legs and your panties collect at your ankles as you adjust your position. It doesn’t take long for him to find your swollen nub and he manipulates it delicately, rolling it between two fingers. The difference in his touch makes you squirm at the pressure, and though he’s being gentle, the sensation is unusually strong. You peek open your eyelids, still touching foreheads, to realize that he is watching your face with a carnal expression. It’s almost embarrassing how intently he looks at you. His dark eyes meet yours, unapologetic, as you release a moan from your closed lips. You feel a slight pinch as he releases your clitoris, his fingers sliding down…

A sharp intake of breath tells you that he has discovered the effect he has made on you. Bravely, you meet his eyes in a challenging stare, pushing your hips into his fingers. They explore your wetness, stroking and caressing your slit as your juices slide over him.

“So wet already…you’re incredible…” He breathes, pink faced. He pauses at your entrance, pressing his fingertips over it for a brief second before slipping them into you with ease. They curl deep into your body, his long digits hooking you and pressing a spot that you’d never been able to reach before. It made you gasp as a strange, pulling sensation began behind your navel and echoed hard deep inside you. Hoseok says something but the words don’t register in the heat of the moment. You sigh as you feel his fingers stretch your walls. Your lips are caught in a brief,kiss as he withdraws them.

His hand runs along your thigh and he lifts it up, gently pushing it back as he holds it in place. You have to grip onto the counter as you lean back for support now, your pussy angled perfectly against his waiting fingers. Again and again he thrusts them into you, quickly, hitting that same sweet spot. Your skin glows as the pressure builds, and you gasp for breath. But he doesn’t relent, driving his fingers into you, skillfully, mercilessly. You can’t locate the words to tell him how incredible it feels to be fucked like this.

Instead, you can only gaze gratefully into his eyes as he gazes back at you. You notice his mouth always parted, except for when you whimper in pleasure. Then, making his sharp jaw jut out, he bites his lip in concentration. It’s too much…and all of a sudden you cry out in surprise as your tension unfurls in an orgasm that rocks your entire body. Hoseok’s fingers curl inside you, pressing hard into your g-spot as your pussy pulses hard around him. It makes you gasp, and quickly you realize that something unusual is happening to you.

“Oh no ,oh no…oh god, I’m sorry.” You say, mortified, realizing that Hoseok caught the full brunt of your sexual excitement. You never thought you were capable of squirting, or else you could have warned him .He looks pretty shocked about it too, mouth agape, and you worry for a split second that he’s disgusted. But his lips turn into a huge toothy smile as you collapse back against the counter, your legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Wow… that was a great reaction.” He says, looking a little stunned, though you think you hear a little pride in his voice. Guiltily, you eye his shirt . It was expensive no doubt, and now wet with your cum. Embarrassed, you cover your eyes. But he takes them away instantly, kissing your palms , then leaning closer to kiss the bridge of your nose, your eyelids and forehead and your body sinks in relief. You’re still coming down from your rough orgasm.

“I didn’t expect…I didn’t know…” You stutter, feeling rather undone. “Hoseok, you’re really amazing…”

His dimples reappear, and you notice him swallow hard as his eyes travel down your legs to the panties around your ankles. A curious grin plays across his lips, and he continues to trace his fingers along your hipbone. You reach out a little to tease at his waistband, feeling his hard cock through his jeans. He makes a little noise in his throat, halfway between a moan and a cry, and you know that he must be uncomfortable. Purposefully, you slip your fingers over the button of his pants and begin to tease the button apart. Once he understands what you are doing, he remains still, allowing you to continue as you slide down his zipper carefully. He sighs in relief as you free his erection.

“I won’t last long,” he warns.

“I know,” you say understandingly. You had been the same, needing that fast relief - and you knew Hobi needed it too. “We can just…do it quick.”

You taste his gratitude as he leans in to kiss you. The waistband is thick and tight as you skim your fingertips delicately around the perimeter. Cautiously you stretch it out, seeing his tightly curled, black pubic hair peer out from the top. You continue to extend the fabric as you pull them gently down his hips.

Experience had told you that his cock was lengthy, but you hadn’t realized that it had a slight curve to it, nor that he was circumcised. As you grip it, you are surprised by how soft he is, and you squeeze it. It pulses once, and he closes his eyes, breath hitching as you stroke it. You take the opportunity to study him and see the pinkish tip glistening with pre-cum. You wipe your thumb over it, making him jerk in response.

“Wait..” he bleats, suddenly. It must be sensitive.“Your dress…turn around.”

Doing as he says, you flatten your body to the cool marble infront of you. Deftly, he tucks the excess fabric of your dress underneath you so that it bunches under your breasts. Your entire backside is exposed, and you feel incredibly naked as you stand with your pussy bare to him. He cannot contain his excitement, little murmurs escaping his lips as he runs his hand up your leg and cups his hand over your vagina. You can feel your nipples growing hard against the cool surface, enjoying the heat of his palm and the chill of the marble. It takes you by surprise when he leans over you to plant a kiss between your shoulder blades. It makes you push your backside against him, and he guides his entire length into you with ease.

You are still sensitive from your own orgasm and you moan loudly as he fills you. Almost leisurely, he dips into you as he enjoys the feeling of your cunt around him. Your insides quiver in response, and after a few long, slow movements, he grabs firmly at your hips and starts pounding you hard. The snap of his hips against your ass were sharp and severe. Hoseok pulls out of you almost the whole way before slamming back into you again, making you gasp from the intensity. His right hand slipped from its stronghold and spread apart your cheeks so that he could see you wrapping around his length. You could hear his breath grow shorter at this, almost whining, and he slammed into you hard. There was a pause, and a loud moan, and you knew he had reached his own high. He remained inside you for a few moments as he savoured you. Utterly satisfied, he sweeps your hair to the side so that he can see your flushed cheeks.

“You feel so good, angel.”

Wearily, you murmur in agreement, feeling thoroughly fucked. As he pulled out of you slowly, he pressed his fingers against your entrance to stop him cum leaking out. “I don’t wanna make a mess.” He whispers softly, and he reaches out to grab some paper towels. Thoughtfully, and with great care, he cleans you up. When he’s done, he tosses them into the trash and helps you step back into your underwear. He smooths down your dress, fixing your hair with his fingers before thinking to put himself away. You blush a little bit as you see his limp cock hanging over the top of his boxer shorts. He’s so unembarrassed about his nudity, but then there was no need to be. Meeting your eyes, he smirks before tucking it back into his shorts and fastens the button once more.

“How late are we?” You say, reveling at the rosy glow about his cheek and his permanent smile.

“Fashionably late.” He looks so content and relaxed. “But I’m willing to face the consequences.”

“Sounds good to me.” You reply, grinning back at him. You tuck in his shirt, hiding the evidence of your arousal. “Now lets go celebrate.”


End file.
